the_nephilimfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nephilim
The Nephilim 'is the first novel of the Nephilim series. Characters 'Tim Sullivan: 'An eighteen year-old farmboy who is described with "a lean but defined build, curly black long hair and dark brown eyes" Tim is a shy young man with overwhelming insecurities about himself. When he discovers that he is a Nephilim, and that his father is an Angel and mother was human, he is forced to flee from his old simple life and to adapt to his new one as a target for Hell's mission to free Lucifer and to uprise the apocalypse, using his nephilim blood in a spell. 'Elijah: 'A fallen angel, who is desperate to right his wrongs and to protect his son. A grigori, a powerful class of angel that is tasked with watching over humanity, Elijah broke heaven's oath and fell in love with a human, Mary Sullivan, and as a result, created a Nephilim. He was condemned to death by Heaven, and was forced to leave his new-born son in order to protect him. Twenty years later, Elijah must protect his son from witches and angels who are both after him. 'Ambrosia Croft: 'A malevolent, cold-blooded powerful witch and leader of her kind. She is tasked by Lucifer to find Tim Sullivan and use his blood through a unbounding to spell to release Lucifer from Hell. 'Noah Croft: 'A young but powerful warlock and the son of Ambrosia Croft. To complete his transition into a Warlock, Noah is commanded by Ambrosia to bring Tim to her so she can do the spell. He appears to be friendly and kind to Tim, but is secretly manipulative and ruthless. 'Michael the Archangel: 'The viceroy of heaven and one of God's chief angels, Michael is tasked by god to lead a unit of angels to find Tim and kill him before his blood frees Lucifer, starts the apocalypse and possibly the end of the world. 'Lucifer: 'A fallen archangel and the current ruler of hell, Lucifer plans to be freed from Hell and have his vengeance against God, who imprisoned him in Hell for billions of years, intending to rule and dominate his favorite creation, humanity. 'God: The almighty creator of the universe and life itself, God created Hell and imprisoned his son Lucifer in there after trying starting a war and poisoning the earth with evil. After Tim's nephilim blood becomes functional to be used for the spell to unlock Hell's gates, God commands Michael to find and sacrifice Tim so that does not happen. However, it later becomes evident that God has another agenda. Plot Tim Sullivan, a farmhand of his foster father's (Paul Bennett) farm, turns 18 on his birthday. While going to the stable to feed the horses, he witnesses Paul being killed mercilessly by two witches. They attack Tim, fatally injuring him before being saved by Elijah, an angel, who kills them and heals Tim's wounds. Traumatised and confused, Elijah calms Tim down and explains that he is his biological father. He further explains that he isn't human but a Nephilim, an offspring of a angel and a human (his mother Mary Sullivan), and that his blood is the key to opening the gates of hell through a unbounding spell, therefore that's why the witches are after him in order to set Lucifer himself free on to the earth as well as his army of demons. Elijah and Tim bury Paul before burning the bennett farm down and fleeing, in case more witches arrive. An enormous tunnel of light rains down on Kansas from the sky. Kansas receives a severe gust of winds, as Michael the Archangel arrives on earth from heaven. Michael is told by God from heaven to lead a unit of angels to find the "nephilim" and bring him to heaven to be sacrificed, as it is too dangerous to humanity to keep him alive. Meanwhile Ambrosia Croft, the leader of the witches, is informed that the witches that we're sent to capture Tim were killed. Ambrosia ruthlessly burns the informants body out of sheer anger. She uses her psychometric abilities on the dead witches, discovering that they we're killed by the Angel, who is protecting Tim. Michael goes to a burned down bennett farm, with another his fellow angels. They examine the farm and discover that the farm was destroyed by angel after feeling the presence of angelic holy light. Michael tells his angelic brothers to further examine the farm and report back to him, as he teleports back to heaven. Ambrosia gives her son a final task for him to fulfill his destiny to become a warlock, to find and give her Tim, so she can perform the spell. Meanwhile, Elijah with Tim, teleports to a car yard with Tim. Elijah asks Tim what his favorite car is, and with a snap of his fingers, Elijah transforms a old, rusty and deteriorated car into a 1969 vintage shelby mustang. They drive together on the highway, while Tim asks Elijah about his parents, with Elijah saying he never knew them. Tim is sleeping, while experiencing a nightmare. In the nightmare, he is in hell. Lucifer is in the nightmare as well, and is taunting Tim saying that the witches will find him and Lucifer will rise. Tim wakes up in shock, as Elijah parks the car into a car park of a Motel. Before going to sleep, Elijah eventually reveals that he lied to him and that he knew of his mother, revealing to Tim that he was a Grigori angel, tasked with watching over mankind and that he knew what she was like. Tim wakes up the next morning, with Elijah looking out the window in the motel. They talk for a bit. Elijah than hears wings flapping. He looks outside through the window, only to find Michael and two angels outside in the car park. Michael tells Elijah to come out, but he doesn't, so Michael teleports both Elijah and Tim outside. Michael says to Elijah that he will spare his life despite rebelling if he gives Tim over him. Elijah refuses to do what Michael says, saying he's not his boss anymore and that killing an innocent boy is wrong. Michael gets impatient and says he will kill him too. Elijah teleports Tim out of the car park. Michael orders the two angels to go after Tim. Elijah and Michael fight. Elijah is nearly beaten to death by Michael. Meanwhile, Tim is teleported to a random grocery store. He hides in the Category:Novels